


Her Idiot

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton loves when Darcey smiles. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Idiot

Anton is all too aware he looks like an idiot in jeans and dressed as some sort of leathered-up bad boy, all the same he goes with it, letting himself get dragged into doing the group dance as a 'T-Bird'. His eyes drift to the woman opposite. His Darcey. 

The idea of him as Danny amuses him greatly and yet, as he looks at her in the sweet-Sandy outfit, he can't help but be glad nobody else wanted the role. 

She is laughing when they run the dance through, Anton finally picking Darcey up to swirl her into his arms fully. She smiles when he sets her down, his smirk gentle as he strokes her cheek, leans in for the kiss. 

"Annnd cut."

The choreographer calls and Anton steadies her as they stand, his smirk soft again at her blush and smile. 

"I love making you smile..."

"I love when you smile too."

Anton smiles, stealing a soft kiss. 

"My girl."

"My idiot."

Anton laughs at that, kissing her again.


End file.
